


You're the Only Thing That's Going On in My Mind

by EllenArcher



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Getting beaten up, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenArcher/pseuds/EllenArcher
Summary: Jax gets beat up defending Miles. He doesn't want Miles to know.





	You're the Only Thing That's Going On in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because of a request in July 2016

“Hey, what’s up man?” Miles stuck out his hand for a fist bump as Jax entered the recording booth. They were working on a song together for the end of term project in Mr. Park’s close. Jax was a little late arriving to their session, but Miles didn’t seem to mind. He had a grin on his face and was excitedly tapping his feet. Meanwhile, Jax was glancing toward the ground, and the fist bump he offered in return was halfhearted at best.

“Just coming from history class,” Jax replied. He noticed Miles’ grin slip a bit. Crap, he could tell something was up.

“You alright?” Miles tilted Jax’s head up to meet his gaze, but Jax’s hat mostly covered his eyes.

Jax gently removed Miles’ hand from his chin and managed a soft smile. “I’m fine, bro. Just a little worried about this song.”

Miles sighed in relief. “Dude, you don’t have to worry,” he assured his friend. “Those beats you have for us are sick. And I think you’re gonna like the lyrics I’ve been working on.” He passed a sheet of notebook paper to Jax, who dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat next to Miles.

Jax tried to focus on the words in front of him, and not the throbbing pain in his eye. The lyrics were amazing, of course, so this task actually wasn’t that difficult. Miles always wrote fantastic songs, even if Alya didn’t always think so.

“This is really great,” Jax said with a grin. “We are gonna ace this project for sure!” He gave Miles a quick side hug. Miles returned the embrace and noogied Jax as well. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice Jax wince when he got too close to his eye.

“Well, what do you say we record a rough cut?” Miles suggested. Jax agreed, and they got to work. The boys were pretty good at working together, but because they had so many inside jokes and were always teasing each other, they did tend to get distracted. It took them longer than it probably should have to record the song, but it was worth it.

It was a lot of fun hanging out with Miles. Jax could forget all of his other problems and just focus on his friend. And he knew Miles felt the same way. So it was a bummer when they were finished with the song. Neither boy was quite ready to go home yet.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Jax blurted out. He was leaning against the wall across the room as Miles sat on the bench by the piano. “You don’t want to leave, right?”

“Right.”

“Then let’s just stay here. Let’s spend the night,” Jax proposed.

“It would be pretty cool to have the whole school to ourselves,” Miles agreed. “We could do anything we wanted.”

“So you’re in?”

“I’m in!” Miles high fived his friend. “I’m just gonna call my parents and tell them I’m staying the night at your house. I’ll be right back.”

Miles headed out into the hallway to make his phone call. Meanwhile, Jax took off his jacket to get more comfortable. He had been having such a fun time, he totally forgot about his eye. But as he went to take off his hat, he was reminded. Darn it, he really had not thought this through. How was he supposed to spend the whole night with Miles without him finding out about Jax’s black eye?

Jax didn’t have much time to think about this, because Miles was already back in the room. Jax still had the hat on, but he hadn’t even thought of the dangers of removing his jacket.

“Is that my sweater?” Miles questioned. Drat! Jax didn’t think it would be a big deal when he wore the sweater to school today, but judging by the students’ reactions in history class, it had been. He would have changed before meeting up with Miles, but there hadn’t been an opportunity.

Miles had let Jax borrow the sweater, so maybe it wasn’t a huge deal. But he had lent it to him when Jax was cold one night at Miles’ house, and he probably expected that Jax would give it back the next day. That had been two weeks ago, and Jax hadn’t wanted to return the sweater. Now he wished he had.

“Uh, yeah,” he finally answered. “Sorry, you probably want it back.” He pulled the sweater over his head, the t shirt he wore underneath riding up a bit. He pulled the t shirt down, his cheeks flushed pink. He went to hand that sweater back to Miles, not realizing his hat had fallen off when he pulled the article of clothing over his head.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Miles pushed the sweater back into Jax’s hands, but then his expression changed. “Jax, dude, what happened to your eye?”

“I ran into the wall,” Jax offered dumbly. He was in such a tizzy, he really couldn’t even think straight. That happened to him sometimes around Miles.

“Hey, seriously.” Miles reached again for Jax’s face, holding his chin in one hand and the side of his head in the other. He titled Jax’s injured eye toward himself, inspecting it closely. “Who did this to you?” he asked, anger rising in his throat.

“Miles, please don’t worry about it, okay?”

“No, I am going to worry about it, Jax! You’re my best friend, and someone hurt you! That is not okay!” Miles was shouting now.

“It’s my fault! I started the fight!” Jax blurted out, his eyes filling with tears. This was so embarrassing. He didn’t want Miles to be freaked out by what he had done.

“You started a fight?” Miles repeated, incredulous. He thought Jax was all talk. He never thought he would actually hurt somebody.

“I just… I couldn’t take what they were saying. These idiots in history.”

“What were they saying about you?” Miles as back to being mad. He knew Jax would never lash out on somebody for no reason. “Don’t listen to them, Jax. They don’t know anything.”

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t have listened. But I just hate when people say stuff. They don’t know anything about you.”

“Wait, about me?” Miles questioned. “They were talking about me? And you fought them? Jax…” he didn’t know what to say. No one had ever defended him like that before. Sure, Mr. Park stood up for him whenever people questioned why he got extensions on projects, but no one had ever cared enough as a friend to do that for him.

“They just don’t know you. And they were saying horrible stuff. Like that you’re weak and you’re milking your disease, and… I just got so mad. How can they say stuff like that?” Jax’s eyes were overflowing now.

“I can’t believe you did that for me.” Miles hugged his friend closely. “I’m so sorry they hurt you, Jax. I don’t want you to put yourself on the line for me.”

“Of course I’m going to defend you, Miles,” Jax replied. “Like I said, they don’t know you. They have no idea what you’re dealing with, and how amazing you are at staying positive. They can’t talk about you like that. No one deserves that, and especially not you. You’re the best person at this school. And it has nothing to do with you being sick. You’re just an incredible person. And-” But Jax didn’t get a chance to finish. Because suddenly Miles’ lips were on his.

Jax’s eyes widened in shock, but then as the kiss continued, he shut them tightly and pressed forward. He returned the kiss with fervor. He had not known this was how they day would end up, but he knew that he would gladly get beat up any day if this was the end result.

Eventually Miles pulled back. “Thank you,” he said sweetly, grabbing Jax’s hand. “You’re the incredible one, you know.”

Jax shook his head. “I don’t know about that.”

“I do. And you know what else?”

“Hmm?”

Miles grinned and leaned in again. “I think you should keep the sweater.”


End file.
